


[德哈]非正常爱恋

by EikWen



Category: Darry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikWen/pseuds/EikWen
Summary: 这不正常。





	[德哈]非正常爱恋

这不正常。

Harry在被Draco绑上床的时候迷迷糊糊的想着，他的意识昏昏沉沉，四肢酸软无力，他不是没有挣扎过，但很快就被对方卸了力气。

这绝对不正常。

他的手被冰冷的手铐栓在床上，那根被称为和伏地魔的魔杖是兄弟的凤凰羽魔杖早就被抽离，随意的扔在地上滚了几许。然后他的巫师袍被解开，黑色西装散落开来在白色的床单上反衬鲜明色差，黑色领带被扯得松松垮垮，眼里有着氤氲水光，脸颊粉嫩一片。随后Draco压了上来，几乎是有些暴躁的覆上他的唇同他亲吻。

这几乎算不上是一个吻。Draco的虎牙有些尖利，平时接吻尚且无事，可一旦他开始啃咬，就如同老虎的尖牙一般啃出血迹。Harry只觉得嘴巴猛然一痛，这让他有些麻木的神经清醒了过来，他被动的回应着Draco近乎撕咬的动作以此想要安慰他，却发现那家伙愈发得寸进尺。

Draco的舌头急切的探入他的口腔吮上他的舌头，湿漉漉的津液顺着未合上的嘴巴流了下来。Draco唇舌下移，一步一步舔了下去，他用牙齿轻轻咬着Harry的脖子留下一连串的齿印，显得分外暧昧，同时手上动作并不停歇，在Harry无知无觉的时候解开他的衬衫和裤子，右手探上他的左胸轻捻乳头，那小小的一点在Draco富有技巧的揉弄下很快充血挺立，Harry难耐的挺了挺胸想要他顺手照顾一下右边的小家伙，却猛然回过神来脸颊通红想要塌下腰去避免Draco的揉弄，哪知刚有这个念头，下一秒右胸便覆上了一个温热而又湿润的物件。

他挣脱不得，手铐被摇得脆声做响，偏偏性子又倔，明明舒服得很又强行按捺着不让自己泄出声音。他早在Draco的舌头覆上乳头的那一刻就硬了，然而非要装作无事发生的样子，肌肉紧绷，哼也不哼出一声来。

太丢脸了。

他这样想着，却逃脱不了胸口的阵阵快感，那像是会动，酥酥麻麻的从胸口一路冲上神经勾的人想要沉醉下落。他用脚顶了顶身上那人，眼角泛红的瞪着他，对上那人投过来的暗沉沉的视线才开口。

“Draco，你又发什么疯？!”

Draco觉得自己很委屈，他出差个把月，好容易回到家里想给自己男朋友做顿饭给他一个惊喜，却在窗口眼睁睁的看着他和以前那个红毛母鼬拥别。别说什么惊喜了，他现在只有满心的滔天怒火。于是他在Harry进门的那一刻除掉了他的魔杖，再给他施了个魔咒抱到了床上。

“干你。”

他咬着牙齿说道，浅灰色的漂亮眼睛里却充满了委屈和怒火，藏着一丝若有若无的嫉妒。Harry愣了愣神想问他到底怎么了，却在猝不及防间被翻了个身，下一秒原本只是有些松垮的裤子彻底被扒下，他下意识的缩了缩腿想要埋到被子里去，臀部却突然覆上一只温热的手掌开始揉捏。Draco将头埋入他的脖子，鼻腔涌出的热气拍打在Harry的脖子上勾得人心痒难耐，Harry忍不住仰了仰脖子，下一秒便被Draco叼住喉结开始吮吸。

“明明是Harry先和别人拥抱的……”

他的声音不大，却朦朦胧胧的传到Harry耳中，与此同时Draco已经的手指已经在他的后穴入口开始打转了，那里并不适合承欢，故而即便前方高高挺立，后面也只是稍微松散了些许，Draco皱了皱眉头，以无声咒唤来床头柜里的润滑剂，他从Harry的身上稍微起身，打开润滑剂挤了一大坨在手上而后继续探入Harry的后方开始扩张，同时另一只手也不闲着，覆上Harry的前段开始揉弄，他技巧一向不错，同Harry在一起这么多年也早就知晓了对方的敏感点。

Harry早在Draco说出那句话时便回过了神来，只可惜还未张口解释，便被突如其来的滔天快感给淹没。Draco的手指蹭过冠状顶端的那一条沟，带来的酥麻感觉一路蔓延至尾端而后窜上他的脑海，太久没有过的刺激让他眼前出现阵阵白光，几乎是在瞬间就射了出来。

Draco挑了挑眉戏谑的看着Harry，在他后方的手指已经进入了两个指节，在刚刚的高潮下后方温热迅速缩紧，Draco看准时机又插入了一根手指，Harry的敏感点向来有些浅，Draco几乎只是凭着记忆就摸索到了那个地方，然后用力一按。

“呜……!”

Harry几乎是在下一刻腰身就挺了起来，然而双手被束缚，很快他就无力的落了下去，后方更是狠狠擦过了Draco的手指。他眼里水光一片，朦朦胧胧的看着Draco，后穴一片水光淋漓，几乎是紧紧的吸附住了他的手指。Draco眼神一暗，慢条斯理的解开了皮带露出硬得快要爆炸的阴茎安抚性的顶了顶Harry，他着手将面前的人翻了个身使他背对着他，而后握着自己的肉棒顶在了那处穴口，俯下身子在Harry耳边呼着热气。

“Harry，求我。”

Harry快要疯了，他的后方扩张做得不错，故而一张一合迫切的想要物什填满他，同Draco相处几年他自然是晓得这种情况下该说什么，只是骨子里的倔强总是牢牢的堵着他的喉咙，让他说不出话来。

拉锯战并不久，而两人却觉得都过了一个世纪那样漫长，Draco很能忍，然而Harry却不这样，空虚在他的身体里叫嚣冲撞，良久之后他终于败下阵来，发出同小兽一般的呜咽。

“求你了……Draco，快点进来……”

下一秒Draco就又狠又重的撞入了他的身体，两人皆发出爽到极致的叹息。Draco掐着Harry的腰眼角发红，用力的擦过敏感点顶撞到深处，视野全是那人随着动作摇晃的湿润黑发和在灯光下白到极致的脊背。

这个人是我的。他想。

谁都不能把他从我身边夺走。

Harry的感觉也并不好受，Draco这次并不温柔，他后穴的嫩肉被磨得发疼，快感却一波一波的涌上来，炸得头脑发昏，口中吐出支离破碎的呻吟，嘴角流下还未咽下的涎液。

“该死的……D……Draco你慢点……哈，要弄坏了……!”

Draco在性事中向来照顾恋人的感受，此刻也不例外，于是他放慢了速度，一深一浅的顶着Harry的敏感点，深知这样只会让他更加饥渴和空虚，甚至……会伏下身子求他狠狠的艹他。

果不其然。Harry被操得腰肢发软，狠狠的往下坠，Draco温吞的动作逐渐满足不了他，他无意识的摆动着腰祈求吞下更多的巨物，祈求更深更狠的顶撞，然而Draco却偏偏不让他所愿。最终他往后偏了偏头，腰肢发力向后仰去，吻上了Draco的唇。

Draco在那一刹那就疯了，他的动作大张大合开始操弄，Harry被他顶得脑袋向床头柜撞入，却被及时反应过来的Draco捂住了额头硬生生的拖了回去。

这太刺激了，Harry迷迷糊糊的想，他的大脑开始被快感淹没，只想永远的沉沦其中，后方被彻底打开，拍打出的白沫黏糊糊的，顺着Draco的动作缓慢滴落。前端早就高高挺起却无人抚慰，在Draco再一次的顶撞之下，他的面前闪过一道白光，直直的射了出来。

我一定要杀了他。昏睡之前Harry如是想道。

**Author's Note:**

> 人生中的第一篇车，虽然lof说的是最后一辆，但我觉得会远远不止。第一次写文笔不好请见谅，以后会多多努力的！


End file.
